


Paused Movies & Bumped Foreheads

by andreawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreawrites/pseuds/andreawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit returns home after a long day only to find his girlfriend Leah more interested in a movie of his than in him. Luckily, he knows exactly how to turn her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paused Movies & Bumped Foreheads

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I came up with while rewatching Kit in his movie Pompeii. You can imagine how much of the movie I actually saw.  
> Pardon any spelling mistakes, I didn't triple check.

"Leah?" 

The brunette tore her gaze from the laptop she had placed one the bed in front of her. Her eyebrows raised at the sound.

"In here, baby!" She called back, her baby blue eyes drifting slowly back to the movie she was watching. She  chewed down on her bottom lip in anticipation when the familiar actor in the movie received a blow to his face.

"Owch, that must've hurt," she mumbled, biting on the long nail on her thumb. She was lying on her stomach and she propped her chin up with her palm as she scooted on the bed.

"Hey, love. What are you up to?" Her boyfriend entered the room, his low voice and masculine presence filling the air. Leah murmured something under her breath in response, too caught up in the movie.

Kit's face crumpled slightly, his intense gaze travelling across his girlfriend's lying body. She was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweat shorts and a matching tank top, which had scrunched up, revealing a tempting view at her taned back. He couldn't help but smirk when his brown eyes stopped on her long legs bent at her knees. She was swinging them carelessly, her stare fixated on the screen.

Kit raked his fingers through his thick, untamed curls before walking over to the large bed and leaning towards Leah. She barely noticed when his hand slid up her forearm lovingly and then across her shoulder, where he took the time to caress her wavy curls. He finally let it rest on her back, creating gentle circles with it. His lips pressed against her temple, and he inhaled her sweet scent deeply.

"I see the movie is more important than your boyfriend coming home after a long day," he grumbled into her neck and she inclined her head, his lips pecking the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Her hand reached up and she ran it through his hair, stroking the back of his head absentmindedly, her eyes still glued on the running movie.

"What are you watching anyway?" Kit wondered, briefly glancing from her parted lips to the laptop. At that, she giggled suddenly and squeezed her lips in a tight line, glancing at his face for the first time since he entered their bedroom.

Kit's dark eyebrow arched, a habit done everytime Leah would have done something suspicious. Their eyes locked and he thought how lucky he was, having such an astonishing girl in his arms. And in his bed, he added fleetingly before his eyes drifted to the laptop. It took him a moment to realize he was actually watching himself. He propped his palms on the bed, his expression dropping.

"Leah..." he began, sighing deeply as if he was tired even to start that conversation again.

She sat up quickly on her legs, her mouth opening in defense. "It's only one movie, Kit. And I haven't seen it yet and Claire promised me it was really good and that you were really good in it too."   
Kit's eyes rolled at her flood of words, another habit he seemed to possess whenever talking with Leah.

"And besides you know I'm a sucker for a good historic movie," she continued hastily, getting on her knees and stretching out her arms to catch Kit's hands.

But he was already on the other side of their bedroom, his arms crossed tightly over his broad chest. He really was beginning to show a lot of muscules since all of that training he had to do for the movie Leah was just watching.  
The brunette let out a long huff when she saw he wasn't coming over to her any time soon and lay down on her stomach again. 

"Just ignore it," she stated calmly, her bright blue eyes resting back on the screen. She felt like she had just missed an important part of the movie, seeing as the volcano had already erupted and she watched eagerly the people of Pompeii running for their lives. She had always thought Ancient Rome was one of the most exciting eras she had ever learned about. 

She returned to chewing her bottom lip, feeling Kit's slightly agigated stare still on her.

"What?" She snapped after a while, sending a glare his way. He sent one right back at her, pushing himself off the dresser he was leaning against.

"We've talked about this, Leah. I can't watch myself in movies I play in. You can freely watch them when I'm not home." 

Leah let out a long breath through her nose, her eyes rolling the same way Kit's did earlier. 

"But you weren't home when I started," she objected idly, propping herself on her elbows. "And you are doing a wonderful job in this movie. I don't see why you're so stubborn about it." She glanced at the screen exactly when Kit's face appeared.   
Leah smiled, seeing the familiar handsome expression he would give her in real life as well whenever he didn't know what she was thinking about. She watched the character her boyfriend was playing argue with another, everything around them tumbling down. The city of Pompeii was in ruins as the volcano continued to erupt, causing chaos on the streets.

Kit appeared by the side of the bed again, Leah feeling the heat of his body as he sat down on the edge, the mattress giving in under his weight.  
She felt his fingers ran up the back of her thigh and further up over the curve of her bottom. She found it rather distracting and she knew exactly what his intentions were suddenly. His demanour changed in a moment and she flinched when his fingers squeezed one of her cheeks tightly.

"Kit!" Leah yelped, turning to face him. He gave her an innocent smile, mischief shining out of his eyes.

"You're just giving up, then?" She threw him a mocking glance. Of course he wasn't giving up. He was only playing dirty now.   
He puckered his lips and leaned to her, his full lips catching hers in a long, breath-taking kiss. She forgot her surroudings for a moment as the kiss went on and when he pulled away, she blinked at him dumbfoundedly.

"I hate you," she mumbled when he grinned at her state. Swatting his hand away from her ass, she turned her head back to the laptop. But Kit didn't bother letting her watch the movie, his hands wrapping around her thin, exposed waist and flipping her around without any warning. The sudden action knocked the air out of her and her eyes widened. 

Kit was on top of her before she could utter a word, his possessive lips on hers. With one hand he slapped the laptop close and Leah let out a barely audible moan in protest. He chuckled through the heated kiss when she tried to shove him off her by pressing her palms on his chest. But he was much stronger than her, especially when she was underneath him. 

Their tongues danced and battled for dominance. Kit's teeth scrapped her bottom lip, pulling it slightly. Leah let out another moan, only this time it was more of a whimper of surrender.  
He knew exactly what she liked and how he could get her to do almost anything. Leah was aware of that as well and she cursed him in her head when he interlaced his fingers in her hair and tugged on them. His lips left a scorching trail of hot kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone. Leah's eyes shut and her lips parted in pleasure.

"You love me." Kit's demanding words made her eyelids flutter open and she realized his lips were next to her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. She arched her back when she felt Kit's strong arms slid down her stomach and around her thighs. He moved them apart with a curt shove and she gasped.

"I hate you," she responded instead, tugging on his locks when he rubbed his fingers between her legs. He could feel her moisture even through the shorts. The satisfaction on his face was unmistakable.

"Stop smirking," she kissed the stupid smirk off his face, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed herself as close to him as she could. The muscules on his arms tightened when he embraced her back, pulling the loose tank top over her head and stopping their kiss for no more than a second. 

His lips were on hers again and Leah started to search for the hem of his shirt, attempting to pull it up and over his shoulders. Kit placed another sloppy peck on her naked shoulder before getting on his knees and removing the shirt. He unbuckled his belt then before leaning down to Leah again. His palms squeezed her small breasts through her black bra, feeling as if they fitted perfectly into his hands.   
Leah let out a long sigh, meeting his dark eyes. She always noticed how his brown ones tent to turn just a shade darker when they are filled with desire. She loved that about him. As she loved every other thing about him. 

Kit dispossed of her shorts, pulling them down to her ankles and then throwing them carelessly away. Leah wrapped her legs around him as they tossed and turned in the large bed. When she reached her hands down to rid him of his pants and underwear, he struggled to help her and they accidently bumped their heads together. They both froze for a brief moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe we are still doing that," she rubbed her forehead, staring at him longigly. His gaze was alluring her and he let out a low chuckle. He tugged at his skinny jeans, cursing himself for wearing them at all today.   
When they were nothing but a forgotten pile of fabric on the ground, he reached for Leah and pressed his lips in the middle of her stomach. His second kiss went an inch higher until he reached her bra. Unhooking it, she arched her back slightly to make it easier for him. He let his tongue run across the soft skin of her chest and he traced it around her right nipple. He then worked on both of them until they perked up. The sensation he sent through Leah's body made her hips grind into his. Her fingers dug into his back, releasing a grunt from his lips.  
He positioned himself between her legs and her body arched into his as he guilded his way inside of her suddenly.

She suppressed a hiss when he filled her and pushed deeper.

Leah bit on his earlobe and she heard him mutter a rogue, "Shit," before he began thrusting farther. His hip movements were slow and steady at first and then they started to become sloppier and erratic. She met his hips with hers just as fiercely, moaning his name.   
She buried her face in the crook of his neck when he brought her to the edge and into ecstasy. Kit's lips found hers then and they devoured her with an unstoppable hunger.   
He let his lips press against her collarbone and suck on it. His fingers interlaced with Leah's and she linked her legs around his waist to gain him more access into her. When she felt his thrusts become even faster, she suddenly rose up and turned their bodies swiftly. Kit's surprised expresion caused a smile to spread across her face and she leaned back, sitting straighter. She felt him hard and throbbing inside of her still and she propped herself with one hand against his muscular chest. His eyes closed when she started to move slowly and her lips parted. 

She felt the grip on her waist and for a while he was meeting her hips thoroughly before he squeezed her fingers around her flesh tightly and his body stiffened before he released his load inside her. The act caused a wave of shivers through her and she gaped, the devine feeling of release overwhelming her for the second time. 

She leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips and his arms wrapped around her protectively, his body now relaxed. He flipped her around and squeezed her against him. Leah looked at his satisfingly tired face and grinned.

"What?" He questioned now, sending her a lazy wink.

"I love you," she whispered, his lips brushing against hers in response.

"I know."

"But I hate you for interrupting me watching a movie," she added briskly, slapping his chest playfully. Kit caught her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth and sucking on her index finger sensually. Leah watched him with affection, before she reached for his lips.  
Then she settled her head on his chest, their bodies intertwined. He played with her fingers still with one hand, the other tracing patterns on her back, sending faint shivers down her spine.

"I think you should know I'm watching the movie on after this," Leah commented sleepily after a couple minutes of silence. When he didn't respond, she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his chest rising steadily. Leah pecked his bearded cheek softly before reaching for the laptop on the very edge of the bed. It was a wonder it didn't fall over when they were, well, busy.   
She opened it and placed it so she could both lie in Kit's arms and watch the movie. She had a myschivious smirk playing on her lips when she started  the film.


End file.
